


The Way of Our People

by lea_hazel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Butch/Femme, Community: dragonage_kink, Dalish, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalish warrior Warden Commander seduces Velanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way of Our People

It started with offhand comments she overheard when they were traveling between the city and the keep.   
  
"Y'know," said Oghren suddenly, "I could never figure out how a skinny little girl like the Commander can swing a sword like that."   
  
"Hmph! We Dalish are hale and blessed with Andruil's own vigor. Your astonishment only reveals your own wretched ignorance."   
  
"Whatever you say."   
  
Other times it was in the mess or during weapons inspections.   
  
"No one expected an elf of all people to rescue Ferelden from the Blight," Nathaniel was saying.   
  
"Dalish warriors always do their duty by others, even when others are reluctant with their gratitude."   
  
"The Commander, then, must be an admirable exemplar of the Dalish people," said Justice, "for she has never failed to be dutiful to those who scorn her."   
  
"Unlike myself, you mean," snapped Velanna.   
  
"Should you choose to draw personal conclusions from my words," said Justice, "I am sure I cannot be held responsible."   
  
Once it was a snippet of conversation overheard when she was walking past the library on her way to inspect the battlements.   
  
"I read somewhere that all the Dalish gods have disappeared except one," said Sigrun.   
  
"That is the Dread Wolf," Velanna replied. "If you wish to know more of Dalish ways you can ask the Commander. I am certain she knows as much lore as any Keeper I've met."   
  
Lyna stopped and smiled to herself appreciatively. Oh, if only Ashalle could hear this! She would eat all her words. But there was a great deal of business for the Warden-Commander to attend to, and it was some days before all the pieces of the different conversations she heard fell together. And a pattern began to emerge.   
  
"Velanna."   
  
"Commander."   
  
She was writing in her journal by the light filtering in from an arrow hatch.   
  
"Best put some sand on that before it smudges," said Lyna.   
  
"Of course, Commander," said Velanna, scrabbling for the bag of writing sand.   
  
"How are you adjusting to living in the keep?" asked Lyna. "It took me many weeks to sleep soundly under so much stone."   
  
"It does trouble me some nights," Velanna admitted.   
  
Lyna shook her head. "Grey Wardens cannot afford to be weary and lose their vigilance. If your sleep continues to suffer, come see me. I am sure I can help you sleep more soundly."   
  
Velanna blinked. " _Ma serannas_ , Commander," she said.   
  
"You may return to your writing, if you will," said Lyna. "I shall take my leave." 

Lyna next saw Velanna lingering outside the seneschal's office in the gloomy hour between afternoon and evening, while the keep's servants were about, lighting the lanterns and getting supper ready for the hungry soldiers. She paced the corridor before the shut door, pressing her hands together anxiously and muttering under her breath. For a few moments Lyna just stood back and observed, withholding any speculation about what might be troubling her battle mage. Suppertime was fast approaching, though, and she was as ravenous as any green recruit.   
  
She let her footfalls be heard as she made the rest of the way down the corridor.   
  
Velanna still startled visibly. "Oh! Commander," she said. "I did not hear you coming."   
  
"Distracted, Velanna?" asked Lyna.   
  
"Oh," she said. "Yes, I suppose you could call it so."   
  
Lyna glanced at the closed door. "Do you require the seneschal's assistance with something?"   
  
Velanna grew even more visibly flustered. "Now that you should mention it," she said, "I have been meaning to replace my staff. The wood does not hold enchantment the way it once did, and I wanted to, well, carve myself a new one."   
  
Lyna humphed. "I suppose there is no requisition form for raw ironwood," she said thoughtfully. "Few  _shemlen_  mages make their own staves."   
  
"But it is the way of our people," said Velanna.   
  
Lyna raised her hands. " _Harel'din_ , Velanna," she said. "You do not have to justify yourself to me. If you say that you need to craft your own weapon to be effective, I take you at your word."   
  
"You do?" said Velanna, startled.   
  
"Naturally," said Lyna. "I will speak to the seneschal tomorrow morning, on your behalf. Now, supper should be ready soon. Go on down to the mess, but come and see me in my study afterwards."   
  
Velanna left without preamble, turning first right and then left, and making down the corridor with long, hurried strides.   
  
Lyna smiled to herself. Tonight was going to be interesting. 

Velanna didn't appear until some time after dinner. This was just fine by Lyna, as it gave her time to tidy the correspondence that was always strewn all over her desk, exchange her heavy mail for plain clothes, and pour herself a drink. She was sitting in her chair, sipping and getting lost in thought, when the knock on the door finally came. It was so soft and diffident she hardly heard it.   
  
" _Aneth ara_ ," Lyna called out. Under ordinary circumstances, she spoke as little elvhen'dirth as possible, she had no interest in alienating her soldiers, nor in educating them on elvhen lore. But she was certain enough that it was Velanna at her door, and hoped a few familiar words would put her at ease.   
  
"Commander," said Velanna, shutting the door behind her and standing awkwardly just before it.   
  
Lyna put away her goblet. "I don't suppose I can offer you a drink?" she said.   
  
Velanna stared at her blankly.   
  
"Never mind," said Lyna. "Just another habit I picked up among the shemlen. I suppose I've strayed from the way of our people."   
  
"No!" protested Velanna, looking horrified.   
  
" _Emma nehn_ , you're too kind," said Lyna, smiling. "I know being a Grey Warden has changed me." She stood up and started walking to and fro.   
  
"I find that hard to countenance," said Velanna, frowning.   
  
Lyna waved her hands. "No need to speak of such things," she said. "Surely we have better subjects of discussion."   
  
"What do you wish to speak of?" asked Velanna.   
  
"You've said some very fine things of me to your fellow Wardens," said Lyna, closing on her. "I want you to know I'm appreciative of your good opinion."   
  
Velanna grew flustered again. "My opinion of you is very high, Commander," she said, her voice rising ever so slightly in pitch.   
  
"Tell me," asked Lyna, placing a hand on the wall to either side of her, "does your appreciation extend beyond the professional capacity?"   
  
Velanna panted, agitated. "I-- no! Of course I don't-- What do you mean?"   
  
Lyna pushed her against the wall with her whole body and kissed her hard. Her mouth was soft, first pliant and then eager. She let go briefly and let Velanna gasp for air before descending on her more hungrily than before, pressing against her warm body and scrabbling hands.   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Velanna breathlessly.   
  
"Oh, I think that's very obvious, at this juncture," said Lyna, panting a little herself.   
  
"But why?" asked Velanna again, wide-eyed.   
  
Lyna tsked. "You have given me every reason to believe you wanted me to," she said. "The way you spoke of me with such tender sympathy, your many compliments, and even now you seemed to reciprocate my attentions." She brushed her hand down Velanna's side delicately.   
  
"I have never been-- Nothing like this has ever happened to me," said Velanna. "I find myself at a loss for words."   
  
Lyna leaned in close to her ear and asked quietly, "Do you want me to stop?" Her hand was busily sliding up to brush the underside of her breast.   
  
Velanna gasped and moaned.   
  
"I can stop, if you like," said Lyna again, insistently.   
  
"No," sighed Velanna, "please, don't stop." 

"Ah, good," whispered Lyna. "I would so hate to waste a perfectly good seduction."   
  
Lyna kissed a slow path down Velanna's throat while her swift fingers made quick work of the leather ties that held together her robes. She pushed away the scraps and cupped a breast in each hand, circling the nipples with her thumbs. Velanna writhed under her touch, moaning without words.   
  
"Your skin is so soft," she murmured, trailing kisses on her ear. "Nothing like a hunter's callouses. That's all I've ever known."   
  
"Known?" whispered Velanna, panting.   
  
Lyna laughed quietly. "Never mind that now. How would you like me to proceed? Slow?" She demonstrated, grazing her breast gently with one hand. "Or... fast?" She closed her whole palm around it, pinching the nipple with a thumb and finger.   
  
Velanna moaned extravagantly and arched into the hard touch.   
  
"That settles it, then," said Lyna, nipping her neck lightly at the spot where her pulse was racing, just under the skin. "Fast it is."   
  
Lyna pushed her knee between Velanna's legs, spreading her legs. She shifted, moving her right hand to slide up the inner thigh as she licked her way down the sensitive path between her breasts. Her fingers just brushed the linen of Velanna's smalls when the other woman's hips canted forward suddenly, pushing against her hand. Fast wasn't fast enough for Velanna, it seemed. Lyna closed her mouth around one tight, peaked nipple and wondered how long Velanna might have been secretly thinking, dreaming of this. Had she fantasized about her, to show up at her doorstep already so eager?   
  
"Don't stop," murmured Velanna. "Oh, Lyna, don't stop."   
  
She was grinding against her, pressing against her thigh, hot and needy and begging. Lyna tugged at the ties of her smalls impatiently until her bare skin was under her fingers, flushed and damp with desire. Her fingertips slid easily past her wet outer lips, in no time she found her nub and circled it once, twice.   
  
Velanna cried out. "Oh, yes! Right there!"   
  
Lyna smiled to herself, crushing her mouth against Velanna's neck, kissing and licking and softly biting the sensitive spots that made her wriggle and gasp. She pushed a finger deeper into her and found her wet and warm, whimpering under the touch. She added a second finger and, almost without waiting, a third, pushing them in as deep as they would go. Velanna bucked against her thrusting fingers, rolling her hips as her cries grew louder with her desire. Lyna slipped her thumb against her nub but it was barely necessary, Velanna was riding her hand, moaning deeply and without words, her channel tightening around Lyna's fingers with her coming climax.   
  
For the first time in far too long Lyna felt her own climax coming as Velanna rode out her orgasm, crying out her name in a ragged voice. Her thighs clenched and she bit into Velanna's shoulder, eliciting a sharp yelp. Crushed against her body, she nuzzled her neck, licking and sucking and murmuring reassuring words.   
  
"That was lovely," she whispered, "you are lovely."   
  
She stood back and Velanna staggered, her knees buckling under her. Lyna caught her in both arms and she leaned against her, resting her head in the crook of Lyna's neck.   
  
"I've never done anything like that before," said Velanna, dazed.   
  
Lyna closed her arms around her waist, holding her close. "Well, to be quite honest," she said. "I've never done anything  _quite_  like that, either."   
  
"Good," sighed Velanna.   
  
Lyna steered her limp body towards the other door, stumbling with legs still quivering from her pleasure. "We'll have all the time we need to talk about it," she promised, "tomorrow morning." 


End file.
